The Emerald Trio
by ItaliaCullenPotter RoseGoddess
Summary: When the war is won, their loved ones are dead, and they are willing to pay the price to save them. Travel though time to the Marauders era with Hermione,Ginny and Luna as they embark on a journey that they cannot retreat from. Join them as they make friends(a bit more than friends...)with the infamous marauders, save lives and most importantly- change history. Image not mine.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Loves

Disclaimers: Don't own

Warning:It starts off awfully depressing, but it'll be more interesting once the trio go back in time. Also, if you are just to lazy to read less than a thousand words and want to skip to Chapter six, which starts getting a bit longer, you can read the summary below.

Chapter one: Lost loves-POV:Hermione

Hermione had been in this room for two months, five days, seven hours and fifty five minutes to be exact. Voldemort had been defeated at a great price- a price that Hermione couldn't afford. Ron, her fiancé had died alongside her best friend, Harry. She had no one in the world. Her parents had been killed, they were sought for and killed by the handful of remaining death eaters that were hungry for revenge. The only reason she was still alive was because Luna, who wasn't so close to her before the second war, had taken care of her, forcing her to eat and drink. She had no reason to live.

Summary:

Harry and Ron dies, Hermione and Ginny fall into depression, luna and the two girls want to go back into the Golden Trio's fifth year, but they accidentally go twenty years into time and meet the Marauders. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2 Scars never fade

Thanks for the support! An hour and ten views!

Chapter 2: Scars never fade-POV:Ginny

Harry death had shocked Ginny so much that she had now no urge to live. She now spent her every waking moment locked inside her new room in Luna's apartment, staring mindlessly at the pictures she and Harry had taken on their numerous dates. She wept non-stop and she couldn't bear to leave the room, because everything reminded her of Harry. She couldn't bear to accept that Harry would no longer kiss her, hug her, even speak a word to her. She was ready to die.


	3. Chapter 3 There has to be a way

Sorry for the short chap- I just have to change the chapter every time I change the POV

plus- pls review! Reviews make an author's day! Tell me if u liked it or not! Please...

Chapter 3:There has to be a way-POV: Luna

Luna couldn't bear to see her friends like this. She had double checked the room for any nargles, swooplets or anything that might have possessed them. And she found nothing. At last she was left with one choice- to meet with professor McGonagall to see if the current headmistress of Hogwarts had a cure.


	4. Chapter 4 Thedecisionthatwillchange

Sorry for the short chapter- but what author types four chapters in a day?

Chapter 4: The decision that will change the world

Luna and Professor McGonagall discussed about the manner of Hermione and Ginny, and what found out was that the only way to cure them was to either wipe their memories or send them back in time to save their boyfriends. Luna refused to wipe her friend's memories, so they paid a visit to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minster for Magic.

Since Hermione and Ginny both paid important roles in the success of the the second wizarding war, the minster decided to help them. Kingsley thought that the most fail proof way to send them back into the past would be to use one of the more powerful time turners that were only known to the Minster and some unspeakables. They agreed to send Hermione and Ginny, with Luna to accompany them, back to the year 1995. Little did they know that everything would turn out wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Short term happiness

AN: People have commented about the shortness of my chapters, but I'm sorry that the first ten or so chaps will be kind of short cuz I like to change chaps every time the POV changes. Sorry!

Chapter 5: Short term Happiness- POV: Ginny

Hermione and Ginny left the apartment for the first time in two months. They were both very happy and a bit of color seemed to seep into their cheeks. They were about to see their loved ones after believing that they were truly gone. Kingsley told an unspeakable to bring them to the secure room where they kept the time turners, which had to be smashed to be activated. But as they entered the room, Ginny slept and she kicked over a shelf that was containing the wrong time turner. The rest happened in blur- Luna and Hermione fainting, Ginny scrambling to her feet, only to fall again and fall into nothingness...


	6. Chapter 6 Harry JAMES Potter

Chapter 6: Harry JAMES Potter

Ginny found herself lying on the Quidditch Pitch. She had knocked over the right time turner, at least. Hermione and Luna were both lying beside her, unconscious. Suddenly, a black-haired boy with those familiar glasses walked by. " Harry!" She let out a high-pitched scream, pulling him and kissing him. "Harry?" Was the last thing she heard. She fell back onto the grass.

Thanks for reading so far! I love u!


	7. Chapter 7 1975

I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Pls wait for one more day! Please... Thx for reading! Almost the last short chap!

Chapter 7: 1975-POV: Luna

Luna woke up in a clean, white bed. The walls were snowy white. She recognized it as the Hogwarts hospital Wing, but it looker newer, and something was missing. A particular cabinet at the side of every bed was gone. In its place was a bedside table. She opened it to find a notebook of the hospital records and the most recent date ended with 1975.


	8. Chapter 8 A mysterious girl

Thanks for hanging around for the last seven tiny chapters, and I am proud to present the longest chapter ever in this story so far! And the Marauders are in their fifth year.

Chapter 8: A mysterious girl-POV: James

James was seriously flustered. He had been walking from the Quidditch Pitch after a Quidditch Practice and a red haired girl he had never seen before had kissed him. Sure, he had many fan girls but none of them had attracted to him like this. Maybe it was because she looked like Lily, but still- she was in a category of her own. He blushed. He was lucky that his best mate, Sirius Black wasn't here. He had levitated the red haired girl and the girls next to her to Hospital Wing. He thought it was very queer. There were anti-disaperation wards around the school, as his father had told him, so how could they possibly have entered the school?

They looked too old to be a firstie or a second year, and the Marauders had stolen the school records which had all the student's names back in their third year so he was sure that the three girls weren't students here. And he would have noticed that fiery haired girl a long time ago. James walked back to his dorm room, where he bumped into Remus.

James told his werewolf friend all about the three mysterious girls that were lying on the Quidditch Pitch. "We should tell. Dumbledore," Remus suggested. " So the two ran off to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Candy Cane, Pop Tart, Blood Pop, Treacle Tart, CROACROACH CLUSTER!" James yelled, kicking his foot against the gargoyle causing him to temporarily hop on one foot.

"Lemon Sherbet," Remus said calmly as the gargoyle jumped aside to let him in."What was that for?" James asked as he stared angrily at Remus. Remus shrugged ,earning him a hard kick in the shin.

"What was THAT for?" Remus asked, clutching his leg. James shrugged, causing them to land into a playful fight.

Suddenly! a tall figure appeared in the staircase doorway. "I believe that Mr Potter and Mr Lupin would like to speak with me?" The two students nodded as they followed the Albus Dumbledore up the winding staircase.

**It's still short, but better?**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Severus Snape

Pls review! Reviews make chapters longer! And an author's day. Pleaseeeeee

Hope you like the long chapter!

Chapter 9: Meeting Severus Snape-POV: Luna

Luna was staring at their surrounding when Hermione woke up I'm shock. "Ron?" She said. "Sorry, Hermione, but he hasn't been born yet."

"Then where, or more like when are we?" She asked.

"We have gone twenty more years before the Golden Trio era. We have entered the Marauders Era where no time traveler has ever been. The current year is 1975."

Hermione was so disappointed, but glad that at least they could still change her loved one's destiny. As Hermione sat up to check on Ginny, Luna snuck out of the hospital wing to find Dumbledore, whom Luna was sure was still the headmaster.

She was running across the floor when she accidentally bumped into a dark-haired boy. "Sorry!" They said in unison. Luna looked at the boy with greasy black hair, black eyes, hooked nose, with his mouth into an unfamiliar small smile. He looked so familiar, yet was so unknown.

"I'm Severus Snape," the boy said. Luna panicked. Her father was most likely still remembered by the school so she dare not say that she was a Lovegood. She just remembered that the Greengrasses were still an unknown pure-blooded family that lived in the east so she answered,"I'm Luna Greengrass. Pleased to make your acquaintance," She said in a true pure blood way, as her father had taught her all those years before.

Then, it hit her. That boy standing in front of her was none other than the future potion's master. She had always wanted to meet the young Severus Snape that was crazily in love with the Lily Evans, and here was the ultimate chance. She blushed.

"What house are you in? I don't remember seeing you here." Luna had to make up a convincing story on spot, but luckily, what she learnt being the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler kicked in.

"My family was murdered by an unknown source last night, and I was teleported to Hogwarts by a charm. My parents knew Horace Slughorn very well, so that charmed me that if anything would happen to them, I would be transported to Hogwarts in the safety of their friend. I'm off to talk to the headmaster to see if he can help me find Uncle Slughorn." Luna mentally patted herself on the shoulder.

"That's sad, may I help you?" Severus Snape asked. "No... I mean yes please, I don't know where the headmaster's office is," Luna corrected. She couldn't afford to have her secret let out, could she?

Severus brought her to the gargoyle and it mysteriously opened. Severus looked confused, but Luna immediately said," Thanks, Professor... I mean Snape, for bringing me here. I hope to see you soon."

"Professor?" Severus said to himself, but still left. Luna opened the door to see a carbon copy of Harry Potter with the exception of the eyes and a sandy-haired, amber-eyed boy staring at her.

"That's one of the girls that I found lying on the Quidditch Pitch,"James Potter told the younger version of Albus Dumbledore who was standing behind them.

"Are the others ok?" The sandy haired one asked. "Yes, thanks for asking," Luna replied. "Headmaster, may I speak to you alone?"

"Off you go, Misters Potter and Lupin," Dumbledore said. Luna gasped. So the rather handsome boy beside Harry's father was none other than her former Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf.

The two boys left, leaving Luna alone with Dumbledore. "What brings you here to Hogwarts?" He said. Luna told him of everything that happened after the second war- the death of James and Lily Potter, the fall of Voldemort, Snape's betrayal to the dark lord, Harry surviving the Death Curse, up to the Second War, Dumbledore's own death, and Harry and Ron's deaths.

"How may I help you?" Dumbledore said to the time -traveller.

"Charm us so that we look like the same age as the Marauders, let us admit into your school and help us change history,"Luna replied.

"How can I trust you?" Luna took out two wands-Voldemort's wand and Dumbledore's broken elder wand. "You trust me now? You will die, and here is your wand, and the other is none other than the wand of Tom Riddle Junior,"

"Tell me about yourselves so that I may tell the school about it, Luna Greengrass. I will be your ally to change the future for the greater good."

**_Good enough?_**


	10. Chapter 10 Prisoner of Azkaban

**_Again-thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter!_**

Chapter 10: Prisoner of Azkaban-POV: Sirius

Sirius was in a random broom cupboard (though he suspected that it was near the Slytherin Common Room), kissing a girl. He didn't bother to learn the girl's name, it was something like Mary, Melissa, or something like that, for she was only a distraction. He needed something to distract his mind-his brother, the perfect,noble Regulus Black was becoming a death eater. But his plan wasn't working. This girl was just making him even more alert about the fact that his brother was now part of a crazy pure blood group of people that murdered innocent muggles and muggle borns for fun. He pushed the girl away and made his way out of the broom cupboard, ignoring the girl's desperate pleads for him to stay. He made his way up to his dorm and jumped onto his bed without changing. He wanted sleep to overcome him so that he would simply forget the fact that his brother was now a death eater that bowed to the foul Dark Lord- Voldemort.

It didn't work.

The next day, Sirius woke up to the sound of his best friend's screams. "Wake up!" He was yelling. He yawned and opened his eyes to see James Potter staring at him angrily. "Remus!" He said. Sirius shot up like a rocket, changed his clothes and rushed down to the Hospital Wing with James. Madame Promfrey secretly let the two enter a secret room past all the other hospital beds where Remus was sleeping. Sirius sighed as he entered the room. The wolf had again, caused great harm to his other best friend. Even after the care of Madame Promfrey, fresh scars could be seen all over his face, arms and his legs.

"Remus, we're here!"Sirius said. Remus raised his eyelids. "Feeling okay?"James asked, worried. "Nah, this is one if the better moons," Remus replied."Just a broken leg and two large scars. I"ll heal."

Remus was too optimistic or maybe it was just because was hurt just too often. "We'll be leaving for breakfast, and we'll come back to see you after lunch." James said. "Bye!" Sirius said as he followed James out of the room. Sirius noticed three girls sitting on the beds nearest to Remus' room.

"Who are they?" Sirius asked. "I saw them lying unconscious on the Quidditch Pitch yesterday so I brought them here." James replied. The first was a brunette with hazel eyes. Second was a redhead with light brown eyes. The last was a blonde with silvery gray eyes. They smiled to James as he walked by, saying,"Thanks for bringing us to the Hospital Wing!"

"Think they'll be good in bed?" Sirius asked James as they left the Hospital Wing. "Maybe?" James said as he shrugged. The two then walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11 Flirting

**_Another chapter! Hope you guys like it and the pick up line is from 101 pick up lines by Purtyinpink71121_**

Chapter 11: Flirting-POV:Lily

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading a book on Advanced Transfiguration. Her best friend, Marlene, was sitting next to her drinking a cup of pumpkin juice and reading her subscription of the Daily Prophet. "Will you ever put down that book that book and start eating?" Her other friend, Hestia Jones asked.

Just then, a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes strolled by. He stopped next to Lily. "You've just been voted most beautiful girl in the room, and a grand price is a date with me to Hogmeade," James said to her. Lily snorted. "No thank you,I'll just take the cash,"she answered as she stormed back into her room in the Gryffindor Tower. She put a mark on the piece of paper stuck to the wall beside her bed. "it's the 31st time this week, 213th time this month, the 4003th time this year, and the 21038th time since first-year, and there are still three sodding years to go!" She said as she sat on her bed, her arms crossed, clearly feeling very mad. She's then opened her wallet, which had a photo of her and Severus when they were really young, swinging on the swings near her home together.

"I will never love you, James, for my heart longs for another," she whispered softly. "I promise,"

Little did she know that she would break this that she vow she was so confident about.


	12. Chapter 12 Planning

**_Sorry for the late update!_**

**_and the short chapter... Cuz I have to attend an astronomy course that finishes at Nine freaking thirty. Sorry!_**

Chapter 12: Planning-POV:Hermione

"This is Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn," Luna told Dumbledore, pointing to the brunette. "And I am Ginny, Ginerva Molly Weasley, pure blood," Ginny added enthusiastically.

" I believe that you are here to save a certain Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley so that they could survive the war?" The threesome nodded. "You want me to put a charm on you so that you can blend in with the other fifth-years and Luna, you want to be a Slytherin, so to spy on the other snakes and to try to bring them to the Light, is that correct?"

So Dumbledore put the sorting hat on Hermione,Ginny and Luna and they were sorted into Gryffindor, Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. "Whose dorm do you want to join? Lily's of the Marauders, as you suggested that you want to ally yourselves with them," Dumbledore asked. " The marauders please, we would like to have male friends as we only had male friends except for each other in our last life," the Gryffindors answered.

"You will have to stay in the hospital wing for one more day and you will be presented to the school tomorrow." Dumbledore announced as he wished the three girls a good night. The three girls walked back to the Hospital Wing, feeling tired.


	13. Chapter 13 Partners in Crime

**_Another longer chapter! Hope u like it!_**

Chapter 14: Partners in crime -POV:Remus

"Who were those girls that slept in the hospital beds beside your secret room?" Sirius asked Remus once he stepped in through the doorway of their dorm. "How am I supposed to know?" he exclaimed. "Maybe..." his voice too soft to hear. "They have been in the Hospital Wing for five days already, and they don't seem to have any visible scars or anything!"Sirius continued. "They might have a mental illness..." Remus started but his friends ignored him. Sirius gave a wink to his partner in crime, and in return, James flashed Sirius a wicked smile. "That's why we will be going to the Hospital Wing to ask them now."

Sirius, James and a reluctant Remus made their way down the stair to the Hospital Wing. Peter had, very unfortunately, fallen asleep when they were discussing their plan, therefore unaligned him to come on this "expedition".

They snuck past prefect after prefect, and no one noticed them. "We're so good at this!"Sirius boasted. "No, it's because of my invisibility cloak," James argued. "No, It's mainly because I put a disillusion charm on you guys!" Remus stated, causing the two other boys to droop their heads. "Party pooper," Sirius groaned. "You weren't having a party..." Remus stated.

As they went around a corner, they saw the three girls they were "hunting" for talking nearby. Suddenly, the dirty-blonde haired one turned around, pointed her wand at them and shouted,"Reveal yourselves!"

That statement made the Marauders so shocked that they overturned the invisibility cloak, and Remus immediately undid the spells.

The brunette looked even more shocked. "James! Sirius! And Remus!" She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"How do you know our names?" James asked, looking rather confused. He had never seen these girls before the incident on the Quidditch Pitch, right?

"Er... Dumbledore told us," the blonde one said as the red head and the brunette nodded. Remus knew that they were lying, but didn't say anymore. After all, he,himself was a master of lies.

"Since you don't know our names, we are Luna, Hermione and Ginny," the blonde pointed to herself, the brunette, then the red head.

"You want us to bring you, or escort you back to the hospital wing?" Sirius said, putting out his hand. He was a charmer of women, so he knew the exact right thing to do to girls. Ginny took his hand. The others followed suit. As Hermione held Remus' hand, she blushed. It wasn't an every day occurrence that a nice looking boy offered you his hand, right?

"Why are you staying in the hospital wing?" Remus asked Hermione. "We used to study at Beauxbatons, until five days ago when a group of death eaters attacked our families, and we were sent by charm to our godfather, Dumbledore." As she said the statement, she began to cry, not only because she wanted the Marauders to trust her but because it was true that she would never see her parents again.

"I am sorry for your loss," Remus said, lowering his head, ashamed that he had made the girl unhappy. "It's OK," Hermione answered. The two didn't talk for the rest of the trip to The Hospital Wing.


	14. Chapter 14 The first day

**Well, you might think that my chapters are short, but please care about the fact that I am typing this using Siri! Hope that you can understand why my chapters are so short pls review!**

Chapter 15: The first day- POV: Ginny

Next-day at breakfast, Dumbledore explained their "misfortunes" to the entire school and they were accepted with wide arms. The Marauders willingly shared their dorm and there were now six in their group. Even Peter, who wasn't there the day they met, welcomed the two girls happily. Ginny found him quite nice actually, not at all like the right-hand man of Voldemort he would become. Ginny vowed to change that. And of course, Luna was put into Slytherin and she befriended Severus at once.

At night when Ginny sitting on an extra bed in the Marauder's dorm, Sirius offered her a chocolate. "Thanks!" She said as she popped the chocolate into her mouth. She spit it out a second later, screaming,"Sirius! What did you do to the chocolate?" " it's cockroach cluster wrapped with a layer of dark chocolate- My own personal invention," he said, grinning from ear to ear. " What he means is that his brilliant friend, Remus Lupin thought of the idea and he basically stole it," Remus slapped Sirius on the ear. "Hey!" He said angrily, throwing another bunch of chocolates at Remus.

That was what they did until the door opened, and in peeked a girl with heart-breakingPls familiar emerald green eyes. "Who flooded the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw toilets?" She said in an a accusing voice.

"I think I should leave..." Remus said as he tried to escape, but unluckily, the girl the trio knew as Lily Evans stopped him. "Remus, You are a prefect! You should stop them from doing such childish acts!" She said angrily.

"Hey, leave him alone! He already did his part by not participating," James said,coming to his best friend's rescue. "He should have stopped you from doing this!" Lily argued back, plus, Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that prefects should not only follow the rules, but conduct others to do so too." "Plus, do you have any evidence that we flooded those toilets?" James asked a the questioning tone.

Lily said,"no, but I'm sure you guys were behind it," as she walked back down to her own Dorm. "That was close," Sirius said, relieved. "You're a prefect? How could you let your friends do such things?" Hermione looked as if she wanted to kill Remus. "Calm down,Hermione it's just a harmless prank," Ginny said.

"Plus, are you guys ever going to go to sleep? I have a date planned for tomorrow with Jessica Hopkins- or whatever her name is," Sirius said. "Firstly it's not Jessica Hopkins, it's Jeanette McClaire. And currently, you have a date planned a different girl every day, so why so nervous about a date with Jeanette?" Remus said. "What?!"Ginny replied. "A different date every day?"

"It used to be three a day, but Padfoot here thought that it was such a waste of time to just snog a couple of minutes with each girl, so..."

"Lights out!" Suddenly, James switched off the light, making the rest of the residents of the room a bit shocked.

"Lumos,hey!" Was the last thing Ginny heard before sleep overcame her as she fell into a, luckily, dreamless sleep...


	15. Chapter 15 October

**_Review please!_**

Chapter 15: October- POV:The emerald trio

The days flew by quickly for the trio. Soon it was October, and they had spent a month in the past. Hermione, To Lily's annoyance had risen to the Top the results list, leaving her in second place, and Remus in third. To the time travelers astonishment, Luna had risen to the fourth of the results list, in comparison to when she was in the past, she was around the last, despite being a Ravenclaw and all.

Hermione had made it a goal to go find Peter a girlfriend. She had observed the more shy girls in her year and she found that Beatrice Cheung, a shy Chinese girl from fourth year, would be a perfect match for the shy, mousey boy. Also, Ginny and Hermione had attempted- and succeeded in making the Marauders participate him more in their pranking. Ginny had persuaded him to voice out his opinions and to find his own strengths, instead of hiding behind the glamorous title of the Marauders. Hermione had taken to teaching him the basics of the subjects again, since she knew everything due to her two extra years of knowledge. Peter, Hermione found out, was especially gifted at potions, which could help the pranksters to bring their pranks to another level.

But Ginny and Hermione didn't forget about their friend in the dungeons. They met every two days in the Room of Requirement, thinking of statics to win the war. Also, Luna had befriended several Slytherins that were more of neutral in the war- like Narcissa, Regulus, Rabastan, Lucius and most importantly-Severus Snape. They were at the stage of dating, and they both immensely enjoyed each other's company. She was, too the best friend of Regulus, who loved her like an elder sister.

That wasn't only what Luna did. She was a spy- she joined the most highest band of Slytherins- the Silver Serpents. It was consisted of pure bloods that were classified as "royalty" in the eyes of the younger Slytherin generation. Luna was trying to change the views of the Snakes, convincing them that having pure blood wasn't the most important thing in the whole wide world.

They spent their days peacefully- at least compared to the second wizarding war. And although Hermione and Ginny missed their former boyfriends, they had started to accept the loss. After some girl meetings, the two decided to date the boy that they thought Ron and Harry would approve of.

On the twenty- seventh of October, the Marauders talked to Hermione and Ginny about the Halloween Prank.

"How bout this, if you guys deem yourselves worthy of the title of being a Marauder, you shall be a part of group, Ok?" James, being the leader of the group had asked them.

"Sure!" Ginny replied. Hermione nudged her hard on the head. "That will mean breaking rules!" Hermione protested to the Marauders.

"See if you think being a Marauder is better or following the dam rules," Remus said, grinning.

"And I thought you were the nice and polite one!" Hermione said.

"Nah. He isn't so nice beside people he is awfully familiar with," Sirius said as he took out a bottle of fire whiskey from underneath his bed. "Now, let the planning begin!"


	16. Chapter 16 Halloween

**_Sorry about the really late update! I went on a sleepover and we played minecraft the whole time and I forgot to update. Sorry, but thanks for reading! Hope u like it!_**

Chapter16: Halloween -POV: James

"Are you guys ready?" James asked his friends for the third time in the last five minutes. "Yes, we are!" The others replied, feeling very annoyed.

The six had planned a most spectacular Halloween Prank, consisting of a lot of candy, some potions, and the help of the House Elves.

"Masters James,Sirius,Remus,Peter and their friends? How can Dixie help you today?" A house elf said once he saw the Marauders enter the kitchen.

"We want to play a prank on the school by pouring a potion in their Pumpkin Juice that makes them have candy spilling from their ears, and also, the spell makes them unable to say anything but 'Happy Halloween!' Isn't it awesome?" Sirius said.

"We will help you, sirs and misses. The Pumpkin Juice is being prepared in the juice room. Pls come in."

The juice room was a large room that had an enormous blender and a lifetime supply of pumpkins. The House Elf there, Skippy, was just pouring the remains of the pumpkin juice into a large jug. Hermione ran over to help him.

"Be careful! Don't hurt yourself," she said.

"A witch who cares for our safety! Miss, you shouldn't treat Skippy that well! Other house elves will isolate Skippy," the house elf replied.

"Don't worry. I will visit you every week," Hermione answered.

Once they had left the kitchen after finishing their task, Hermione started babbling about House Elf rights.

"Can you believe that House elves isolate their peers if they are respected? It is unbelievable. In my opinion..." "Shush!" Before Hermione could finish protesting about elf rights, James shut her up. He knew how concerned about elf rights was the young witch.

"Are you guys ready?" Sirius asked. "Of course!" The others except Hermione replied. He was pleased. Ginny, whom he liked. She has this aura of hiding herself, like what he did with his horrible pure blood manic family.

The Marauders plus the two time-travellers waltzed into the hall, excited to see what reaction the other students would give them.

When Lily saw the Marauders enter the hall at seven o'clock precisely, she knew that something was wrong. That was exactly why she left the Hall after grabbing a Chocolate Roll.

"Lily darling, why are you leaving?" James asked her as he saw her leave the hall.

"And to be a bait for your prank? No thank you, I'd rather read a nice book in the library." She said as she left the hall.

"Argh, I wanted to see her face when candy starts pouring out of her ears," Remus groaned.

"And I though you were the tamest of the Marauders!" Hermione groaned.

"No, not really. His attitude can rival to Sirius' if he is around people he is familiar with. He is still the gentleman in the public eye, though."James informed the two girls. Remus winked.

"We should really sit down and eat now, the pumpkin juice will be served in a few minutes," Remus reminded his friends as they started eating the hot food in front of them. James and Sirius began to pile their plates with an endless amount of beacon, sausages, eggs, mashed potatoes... Hermione stared astonished at the heap of food. It had really been too long since she had seen a boy eat breakfast. Ginny was certainly used to this sight, as almost eighty percent of her family were of the opposite gender.

When the jugs of juice appeared, a Slytherin boy immediately grabbed the jug and poured some into his glass. "First victim!" Sirius whispered into James ear. He smiled as the others from different houses started to drink the juice.

"Why isn't the potion working?" Hermione asked James, seeing that he was the one to put extra enchantments on the potion.

It starts once the jars are all empty. Watch and see," As the juice drained out in the jugs, the six became more and more excited.

Suddenly, a series of clattering noises started from the Green end of the hall. It spread and in no time, everyone but the Marauders' and the soon to be Marauderettes had candy rushing out of their ears. They started laughing so hard that the entire hall's attention was on them.

"Detention, Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, Granger and Weasley, meet me at seven o'clock,"

"Agh..." The girls moaned but despite their reaction, they were very happy. They were Marauders at last.


	17. Chapter 17 Werewolf

Sorry about the horrible chapter mix ups!

Also, I want to know what you think- cuz school is starting, you guys want a 500 word chapter per two or three days or a maybe 2000-4000 word chapter per week! Pls tell me by replying saying your choice, or else I will go for weekly updates. And also this chapter was posted mainly to ask this question so sorry about the short chap!

And here's chapter 17! Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 17: Werewolf- POV: Remus

In Remus' opinion , the worst day in his life was the day he was bitten. And the best was the day he became part of the Marauders. They had managed to make his worst nightmare become a day(or more strictly, night) of fun and enjoyment. They had managed the Animagi Transformation. Remus, although glad that he would have some company during the full moons, was very mad at his three reckless friends when he found out at the start of the term.

-Flashback-

"We have a surprise for you, Moony"

"What surprise?"

"A surprise that fulfills your uttermost dreams,"

"Is it a house made of chocolate?"

"No, the dream is much more special than that!"

"You've discovered a spell that makes chocolate?"

"No, you are thing in the totally wrong direction!"

"You've discovered The Cure?"

"No, we aren't that awesome, despite Sirius' bragging,"

"Then what? You bought me a new potions knife?"

" I give up on the guessing! We are Animagi!"

-End of Flashback-

Remus was so mad at them at first, but when they assured them that it was totally safe to transform and hang around a transformed werewolf, he calmed down and thanked his friends.

He really had the best friends in the world.

But now, another problem had arose. Should that tell Hermione and Ginny about The secret? Would they be able to handle that information? Could the Marauders trust their lives to be in the hands of two girls who they had just meet a month or two ago?

The only way to find out was to ask the girls.


	18. Chapter 18 Crushes and Confessions

Sorry for the horribly late update! And as for the future, I will be posting chaps every week on Sat. Thanks for the support and please reply if you want more frequent updates! Thanks!

Ch17: Confessions and Crushes- POV: Hermione

It was before the first snow that Remus went to question Hermione and Ginny about their loyalty.

"If your best friend turned out to be a monster, would you continue being friends with him?" Remus asked the, on their dorms when the other three boys had left the room.

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" Hermione asked him kindly. Remus was utterly caught off guard. "What! You know I'm werewolf and you guys are still friends with me?"

"Of course. It is not what you are that defines you, but how you act. You're pretty kind for a werewolf, aren't you? Why should you think that we are superior to you?" Ginny answered.

"And we know what the boys are, sneaking of with you during Full Moon. Unregistered Animagi. Can you please ask him to teach us?" Hermione added.

Remus was shocked. "How do you know? Are you allied with Voldemort? I shall never join you! Get away from my friends!"

"No, we aren't. It is just... Where we come from is a secret. A secret that we cannot afford to tell." Ginny replied.

"Then what are you?" Remus asked.

The two girls had a staring competition. Hermione was all for telling Remus that they were from the future, while Ginny was on the opposite side. Hermione won, and she said," Remus, can we trust you? It is a secret that can change the world."

Remus nodded, and he put three fingers to his forehead. "I solemnly swear that I shall never speak to anyone about what you tell me today. Marauders honor," he smile at the girls after his vow. A faint blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. It was no secret that the brunette had a crush on their former DADA teacher, but it was different when he was like twenty years older than you and when he was in front of you, as a teenager.

"You may not believe it," she whispered, "but we are from the year 1998," Remus gasped.

"But it is clearly stated in Glenhard's philosophy of time that no time traveler can ever past the time zone of their birth..."

"Unless they have a mission that can save more than ten lives. This mission, time traveling, can save if not hundreds, thousands of lives. Harry, You, James, Sirius, Tonks... Ronald..." The brunette's eyes grew dark as she thought of her diseased boyfriend, as she now had a chance to save him and her best friend, by replacing them, as the Emerald Trio, the three girls who had their lives changed by a certain messy haired boy with brilliant emerald eyes.

~Change of POV:Remus~

Remus was flabbergasted. This was the reason why the girls knew everything about them. This was the reason why their life story was all but a lie. This was the reason why deep sorrow and hopelessness and an eternal sadness lurked in their eyes. This was the reason why he was in love with the girl who would sacrifice herself just to save the Wizarding World. This was the reason that he fell straight in love with one Hermione Granger.


	19. Chapter 19 Animagi

To: IcedqueenElsa

"Aad some depth to the story, change the wording and describe the setting more" was your review. I am glad that you pointed out my flaws. Hope you give me another chance- and I promise- I am trying to write this better.

Tommy other readers- Thanks for reading, and please comment at the end of the chapter so I know what you thought was bad so I can try to avoid the same mistake in the other chapter. Thanks!

Ch 19: Animagi- POV: Sirius

"Let the girls attempt the animagus process..." Remus started. "I swear on my life that they are entirely trustworthy,"

"They might be death eaters in disguise." Sirius pointed out. His family was full of them after all. "Hermione is muggleborn- how could she be a death eater? Voldemort doesn't accept muggleborns into into his rankings."

"How about Ginny? She is pureblood," Sirius argued. "And a Weasley, who are known as the largest blood traitor family in the Wizarding World," Remus replied calmly.

"I... I just have an instinct not to trust them!" Sirius sputtered. "I assure you- they are both loyal to the light and Dumbledore is willing to trust them."Remus said as he tried to calm his suspicious friend down.

"Fine. I'll teach 'mione. But James teaches Gin' OK? I don't want to mess with a girl with such a fiery temper." Sirius said, giving in to his persuasive friend.

"Consider it done." Remus said as he smiled. Now, as Sirius was persuaded, James wouldn't object. After all, he had to protect their secret on his Marauders Honor, right?

For the next week, the two Animagi boys and their "pupils" were often the first to leave their dorms every day and the last ones to crawl into their beds. Sirius had canceled all his plans for the week( Some certain broom cupboard meetings ) just to make time for Hermione to teach her what he called 'thee fine art of Animagus'.

Sirius had observed the bond between James and Ginny grow stronger everyday. Soon, she started blushing whenever James held her hand, trying to help her with the transformation.

It was October the twenty-first when Ginny completed her transformation. Hermione's wasn't too long after that- it took Sirius' pupil two more days to fully transform into a beautiful,chocolate brown horse with an unusually bushy mane. Ginny, who turned into a fox with radiant scarlet fur. The three Animagi brought the Forbidden Forest for the first time a week after Hermione had managed to tranform.

The forest was much more beautiful when you were an animal. The tall trees that seemed haunting when you were human seemed much more 'friendlier' when they were the watchmen of your home- the forest. The sky seemed more bright and the deadly looking bushes and the fallen logs were just some decorations. Sirius liked going into Padfoot mode when he was troubled. An animal's thinking was the simplest of thoughts. In their respective forms, they could still maintain their thinking, but if they were nor concentrated, they would slowly lose their human thoughts. That was dangerous- because then you wouldn't change back. It was a luxury Sirius couldn't afford.

~Change of POV:Ginny~

Ginny was astounded by her clear sight and sensitive hearing. It was as if she could hear every snap of a twig or every breath her fellow friends took. The forest smelled damp and of a naturish smell she had never noticed in her human form. It was a blissful experience- chasing each other through the bushy forest, forgetting about the load of homework she had ignored for the past two weeks.

After hours of running around, playing catch and simply, enjoying life before they had to face the world of horror, death and independence. Now, they were simply still teens that needed to enjoy the simple delights of being human.

"We should be good enough to join you on your next transformation! Moony," Hermione said to the werewolf once they arrived at their dorms. It was already five thirty in the afternoon, and the five teens had been frolicking in the fields whilst their responsible friend had been doing all his homework. "Chocolate, will you just stop flirting with darling Moony?" Sirius said as he lay on his bed, tired after a long day of exercise. "What did just call 'mione?" James asked. "I called her Chocolate. Suits her- eh? With fur the exact shade of brown as chocolate. I swear that if you poured chocolate jam all over her, you wouldn't see any difference in her fur."

"And why don't we call Gin Scarlettail. Her fur is the brightest shade of red I've ever seen," James replied. "Well, I'm fine with Scarlettail. At least you didn't call me Foxy or some other awfully embarrassing name," Ginny shrugged as she dried her hair with a quick drying spell. It was just so inconvenient that the dirt you got in your Animagus form didn't disappear once you redeemed your human form.

"You got to be called Scarlettail, and I am Chocolate? That is plain unfair!" Hermione protested, clearly unliking the overly used, most common name ever.

"Fine. Will you settle for Hazelear? Your ears are considerably the only body part of you that isn't a rich, creamy chocolate brown," Remus suggested, hoping to please Hermione.

"Hazelear and Scarlettail, welcome to the gang," Sirius said as he put his arms around both of the girl's hips. "And this calls for a celebration!


	20. Chapter 20 Celebration

Chapter 20: Celebration-POV:James

The four marauders discussed the matter for a while, but they soon agreed on bring the two Marauderettes to Hogsmeade when the next Hogsmeade weekend came. They had experience how frightening Hermione could become if they violated the rules.

It was a rainy day when James realized something that he would have never noticed if it weren't for Scarlettail. She was funny, out-going, smart, beautiful... She was even better than James' first crush- Lily. He found out that he needed to move on. Lily Evans was never going to love him, and why didn't he grasp the lady who acted most like her, only even better? That was why James found himself alone with the red-haired beauty in their dorm.

"Gin' will you come with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked. Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable. James thought that it was because she didn't like James, but after a while, she said,"OK."

~Change of POV: Ginny~

Ginny was torn apart. She was stuck between getting over Harry and dating James or being single forever. She choose the first option. Harry wouldn't want her to be sad, after all, and he was going to always be her first love. True, she had feelings for James, but she wasn't sure if he would return them. She took asking her to Hogsmeade as a yes.

"Meet you at the gate at seven next Saturday, OK?" He asked.

"Ok..."

~More change of POV:Luna~

Luna didn't really want to admit it, but she was much happier in Slytherin than she was in Ravenclaw. Ends up she was a natural pure-blood, although she was actually a half blood by birth. She was treated as an equal- if not as a superior. It was a plus that she was dating her former Potions master, Severus Snape. He had treated Luna better than all the other potion brainiacs when she was a student of his, and now, they were officially dating. He adored the fact that Luna spouted random knowledge of Magical Creatures and Luna enjoyed looking at him making potions, or inventing spells. Once, he even invented a spell that tied up your hair especially for Luna!

The two lovebirds were sitting in the astronomy tower, exchanging pecks on their cheeks while feeding each other chocolates that the House Elves made. Severus gently planted a kiss on Luna's cheek as he said," I love you, darling, forever and ever," Luna, in return, put her pastel pink lips to his soft moist ones.

They remained like that for a while until they were so very rudely interrupted by someone opening a door and screaming,"What?"

It was Sirius, and in his arms was Marlene McKinnon, who Luna knew as...

Lily's best friend.

Uh oh.

As the two intruders ran down the stairs back to their own dorm, Luna and Severus' eyes met.

"Lily..." Severus said as he ran down the stairs, tugging Luna as he went.

Just so you know,I will be posting from time to time ranging from everyday to once two weeks. Follow me to know when the next chap is up! I promise to type faster. Thanks for the support! I suppose 4000views is pretty good


	21. Chapter 21 Rumours

Thanks for reading! Anyways, I am going to update more cause... My school is giving every student an iPad! And now I can type at school! Yay for me!

Chapter 21: Rumours of Love- POV: Lily

Lily heard the rumour as she ate her breakfast. "Calm down, girl, it is just a rumour..." She told herself as she glanced over to the Slytherin table, she noticed that the blonde transfer was acting way too sweet to Severus to be a friend. "Don't worry, he loves you. He is just dating this girl to impress his housemates," she told herself. But deep in her heart, she could sense that Sev really cared a lot for the blonde beauty.

The couple was leaving the hall when Lily put a disillusionment charm on herself, sneaking behind the couple as she followed them to the seventh dungeon, a place know for its dirty history regarding hormone-infested couples.

As the two entered the room, Lily cringed. When they started kissing, Lily was about to puke, but she didn't leave. She was determined to prove that Sev still loved her. Suddenly, the girl asked Severus,"Do you really Iove me? Will you still love me even if I grow old and wrinkly?" Silver gray eyes met Severus' black ones."Yes I will. I swear on my magic,"he said, sealing the vow with a kiss. Lily was shocked. Severus had told her never to swear on her magic, that it was a permanent thing, and he was here, swearing his devoted love to a girl he met two months ago. Lily fought back tears as she emerged the room. "Lily! Please..." Severus said, but Lily ignored him, "You promised that you would love me! That you would be always there for me! I thought you loved me, but ends up I should have wasted a second on you," she said as she stormed out, crying.

"Lily, stop! Listen, you once were the love of my life, but you rejected who I was. You were ashamed of me. Now, I have a girlfriend who accepts who I am instead of avoiding me, who loves me out in the open. Anyways, I have no need to fight with Potter anymore. You can date him if you want, I don't care," Severus emphasized the fact by kissing Luna on the lips. "I don't mind being friends with you, you were my first friend, after all," Severus said. Lily looked as if she was going to explode out of anger."No! You promised that you would be there for me forever!" "As comrades, friends, not as lovers," Severus answered. Lily put her hands to her ears as she ran off towards her dormitory, not wanting to hear another pathetic excudpse the traitor was going to throw at her. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

~Change of POV~

Luna looked at herself in the floor length mirror of the Slytherin girls' bathroom. What had changed about her that had caused people to look at her in a totally new light? She saw the same dirty-blonde hair, the same silvery-gray eyes, the same pale skin, but something had changed. The look of bewilderedness she used to have was gone, and what replaced it was a look of leadership, an air of authority. Maybe it was that she had experienced the war, making her change. Perhaps. She looked around her, she would never in the wildest dreams before meeting the boy with the shocking emerald eyes think that she would fight death-eaters, be captured by them, see Dumbledore and Harry, the most powerful men she had ever seen, die and be shipped off to twenty years back in time. It was unbelievable, how the entrance of one Harry Potter in her life made such a large difference. Suddenly, a thought came into her mind. Then she knew, she knew that she would be a fighter to the very end to avenge the boy that had changed her world completely.


	22. Chapter 22 Secret Date

This chapter i s dedicated to my best friend who is under the account Arina527 cuz of some reason I toga tally

Chapter 22: Secret Date- POV: Ginny

"Ginny, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" "I thought that the Hogsmeade weekend is going to be the first week of December? It is only the second week of November!" James did his trademark prankster grin. "I am a Marauder, and you are too! We have our secrets," Ginny pretended to pout. "Then tell me!" She said. "Only time will tell. Back to our first question, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" "Sure!" Ginny said as she followed James down the corridor to the statue of the humpback witch. He mumbled a word, tapped his wand on the back of the witch, and a passageway appeared. Ginny looked stunned. "What?" She said as she followed James down the dark and winding corridor. She arrived in a dark room that smelt of sweets. Hogsmeade! She thought, but dismissing the fact as false. She was in Hogwarts, unless, unless the Marauders had found a secret passage to the much-loved candy shop.

James confirmed Ginny's suspicions as he pulled his date out of the storage room, out of Hogmeade and towards the Forbidden Forest. "What are you holding?" The red haired girl asked, pointing to the basket that the stag animagus was holding in his hand. The forest was exactly how it was twenty three years ago- but the forest in the future lacked a certain rose-bush that she was now sitting beside. A wave of sadness surged though the heart of the time-traveller. This was the exact same spot where Harry had proclaimed his love to her. And now she was there with his father, who's son was known as the carbon copy of him. Ginny's instincts told her to grasp the chance, to date the only boy that would not offend Harry- the boy in front of her, his father.

"Scarlet, wanna cookie?" James suddenly asked Ginny, who was still in her own little dream world. "Um. Yes, please," she said as James handed her a ginger cookie. A smile broke out on her face. "Ginger cookies! I love them!"she said as she bit into the soft cookie, but spit it out immediately. "Why is there something inside the cookie?" She asked as she opened the small strip of paper that was smeared with bits of ginger-smelling crumbs.

The note said: Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Ginny smiled at James, who smiled back, blushing. "It is a bit cliché..."he stammered but Ginny stopped him. "No, it's perfect," she said as she planted a kiss on her now boyfriend. "I get that that means yes?"

Ginny answered by planting another light kiss on his forehead

~Back in the dormitory~Change of POV: James

"You mean you stopped pinning for Miss Lily Evans and now you are going to date Scarlettail?" James nodded at his fellow mischief makers. "Yes," he said.

"That calls for a party! We can celebrate both you dating Scarlettail and the addition of two Marauders together! We will have firewhiskey, butter..."Sirius said, but was interrupted by Remus' hand on his mouth. "We aren't of age! No firewhiskeys." "Just once..." "Fine. Hazelear will stop you anyways, try persuading her,"he said, walking away.

James then sat down on his bed, waiting till all his fellow Marauders went to bath, then he tugged out a box from underneath his bed. Inside was an old and yellowing photo which James had taken of Lily when she was in second year. Lily's hair was a bright scarlet, even in the battered photo. James, with a slight tug in his heart, ripped the photo into tiny pieces, but he couldn't make himself throw it into the rubbish bin with those rumpled bits of half done but then abandoned Ancient Runes essays(Remus) or the numerous candy wrappers(Peter) or that stack of old muggle magazines with naked women as the cover(Sirius). No he couldn't bring himself to do that. He ended up putting the tiny scraps of paper back into the small box as he tucked it back under his bed.

"Sweetie?" A voice was to be heard from thee other side of the room. James looked up to see Ginny smiling at him. "Why the pet names?" James asked. "Cuz you are my property now," she said as she playfully smacked James on the head.

James smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23 Realisations

If you are a Transformers fan, I suggest you read Primary Mechanisms. It is so good!

If you want a long Harry Potter fanfic, try the 'tears on the Balcony' series. It has three finished fanfics and they are pretty good

And oh yeah. The last chapter, I wrote that the Hogsmeade weekend was three weeks away. It is supposed to be only a week away, and I forgot to write abut the snow. Sorry! Cuz I live in Hong Kong and there is no snow there all year...

Chapter 23: Realizations-POV:Lily

Lily and her friends were eating breakfast at the Great Hall, chatting away happily about the Hogsmeade visit the next day as they piled their plates with bacon, eggs... That was until a certain James Potter entered.

"Haven't you noticed that he hasn't asked you out in ages?" Marlene wondered.

"Yes, but I'm glad for the peace and quiet," Lily answered, but she felt a slight longing for all the attention James used to give her. She missed all the things James did to harass her. Sure, it was annoying, but it was rather sweet.

"Hon, what class do you have next?" Lily heard a female voice say from the end of the table where the Marauders usually resided. A baritone voice that she used to always be the receiving end of replied, "Divination," "You would rather sit in that heavily perfumed classroom listening to that crazy woman babble on and on about your death or would you rather join me?" Lily turned to see the red haired transfer, Ginerva Weasley, speaking to James. Lily felt a tug in her heart.

"Sure," James said as she pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'She is just another fling,' Lily told herself, but she knew more. She was his friend, fellow Marauder and now, girlfriend. He was way too loyal to hurt his friends.

But Lily tried to tell herself that James was using Ginny as one of his other ideas to try to stop thinking about her and to attempt to stop Flirting with her.

It never worked. Until this time.

"Lily, about the fiasco..." A familiar voice started to say.

"No," Lily said as she stormed up back to her dorm, mumbling, "I forgot to do my homework," as she walked back to her dorm, ignoring the black haired Slytherin and his blonde counterpart.

She never turned back. She was hiding her emerald eyes which we're glistening with tears, tears of betrayal, tears of rejection, tears of pain and despair. She had tried to suppress those feelings, but seeing Severus reminded her, reminded her of the pain, of her broken heart. Seeing James reminded her that no one loved her. Her sister hated her, her parents were gone, dead. Severus ditched her and James, who had said jokingly one day that he would never give up on her, had fallen in love with another red-haired beauty instead.

She was crying in her room when Marlene came in. She sat beside Lily, not speaking a word. Lily was grateful to have a friend who knew exactly how to comfort her, who still loved her. They sat there not speaking, for hours and hours.

Lily would have had sat there forever if she hadn't had patrol that night. Marlene advised her not to go- but really, she couldn't afford to lose her prefect badge. She wanted to be Head Girl really badly. She was patrolling the corridors and it was ten o'clock- half an hour after curfew, when she noticed that one broom cupboard on the first floor corridor was shaking, sometimes slightly, sometimes more violently, and she heard moans from the cupboard. Years of experience told her that some couple was in there, and that the cupboard was usually inhabited by one Sirius Black and a random girl who was always ditched within a week.

She was still angry at Severus, who chose Luna over her and she felt that it would be a perfect revenge to disrupt Sirius Black who had broken the hearts of so many girls, exactly how Severus broke hers.

"I wonder who that git is shagging now?" She asked herself mentally as she opened the door.

It was not Sirius Black who was lying there, half naked with a girl.

It was James Potter, lying on the floor of the broom cupboard, naked with Ginny Weasley, whose red hair was messy and she was wearing nothing other than her gold, lacy bra.

The only thing Lily could think of was scream, and apparently, that was what Ginny did too. The mingled screams of the two girls woke the inhabitants of the class up. They started to leave their common rooms to figure out what the commotion was about. The teachers quickly wore their robes and ran to where the horrifying scream came from. James immediately threw his robes on Ginny and he quickly wore his pants and his shirt. "Run," he whispered to Ginny but it was too late. A bunch of Ravenclaw students had arrived at the scene.

Lily's tears started to appear again as she ran back up to her dorm, passing a large amount of bewildered Gryffindor schoolmates.

~Change of POV: James~

James, whose stomach was still not covered by any clothing, was seen by all the students, including some of James female admirers, who gasped at seeing their idol naked. James put a protective arm around Ginny as they walked back up the Gryffindor common room. Sirius placed an arm around Ginny as he whisked her off to the bathroom with Hermione to do some girl stuff.

"What happened?" Peter asked once the fiery tempered girl was inside the bathroom. "My guess is you were shagging, and someone walked in on you?" Sirius guessed, a devilish smirk on his handsome, aristocratic face.

James looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like Sirius, in a way every time he had returned from his favourite past time. He was glowing, his hair was disheveled, his clothes hung limply from his tall frame. "And my guess is that the girl that walked in on you is none other than my fellow prefect, Miss Lily Elizabeth Evans."

James stared blankly at his friends. Were they really so good at this? Was "Lily Evans walked in on us" written on his forehead.

~Back to POV: Lily~

Lily ran back to her dorm, ignoring the staring students and cursing James as she went. True, she had a slight crush on that boy. Maybe not so slight. But why was she crying over a boy she had hated for years.

What she didn't realise was that she had run in the wrong direction. An ornate door appeared in front of her. Years of magical instinct had told not to open it, but she was so in grief that she opened it anyways. It was a small,dusty room, and the only thing in it was a mirror at the end of the room. She walked towards it, but to her unbelief she saw, not only her reflection, but she was standing next to a tall, handsome James Potter, wearing dress robes of black and white. And she, she was wearing a dress of golden silk, and on her head was...

The legendary wedding crown of the Potters.

Slight cliffe! Hope u don't hate me for it!


	24. Chapter 24 Hogmeade

Sorry for the late update

Chapter 24: Hogsmeade- POV:Remus

The Marauders snuck out of the Honeydukes tunnel as they headed towards Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny didn't have any legal guardian to sigh their reply slips so it was either skip the Hogsmeade trip or sneak out. Plus, if one Marauder didn't go, all didn't go. If one of them went, all of them went.

Remus was puzzled at how calmly Hazelear was taking all this. From Prongs description, the cheeky and pretty cunning Scarlettail was amazed by the secret passage way. And Hermione, who was a strict law-abider, was not only unimpressed, but she had never said a word about the "sneaking out event". 'Probably had some thing to do with them coming from the future,' Remus thought, unaware that they had already arrived at the storage room. Sirius grabbed a box of sugar quills as he climbed up the winding stairs. Remus had insisted that he would never steal from the storage of Honeydukes, he was helpless in stopping his friend to do so too.

Remus picked up a bar of chocolate in the main shop and paid for it. "Told ya to take it when it was free, now you have no money to buy the drinks!" Sirius said as he walked over to a golden haired girl who had her bra strap "accidentally" showing itself above her fuchsia top.

"Lovely lady, may I offer you a drink?" Remus sniggered. Remus could bet on his entire Gringotts vault that Sirius wanted more than a drink. The girl blushed, seeing that it was the handsome casanova that was the ultimate sex-king of the school.

"Sure," she said as Sirius whisked her off to a random bathroom. "Meet you at four!" He said as he left with the girl. This act was no stranger to the werewolf, after all, that had happened every time since third year. "I want to go for a cup of tea..."Remus started,"Me too!" Hermione said a bit too quickly. "Then you bookworms go off to Madame Puddifoots. We will go to Zonkos for a while..." James was saying before Ginny planted a kiss on his fore head and he stopped to return the kiss.

"We'll leave you lovebirds alone. I don't want to have to blind myself because of the amount of kissing I have seen," Remus said as to leave the scene. He really wanted to talk to the brunette alone and was glad for the excuse to head off to Madame Puddifoots.

"Bye!" Ginny said to the two bookworms as she planted another kiss on James lips. Remus saw in the distance, a girl with scarlet hair and green eyes cringe pd when she saw the two kissing. If you saw people you didn't care about kissing in the corridor, you would look disgusted, but if you were either jealous about the two people or if one of the couple was your ex, you would cringe. Remus learnt this from personal experience. He used to have a girlfriend, Shelley Wringston from Hufflepuff and when she dumped him for Jake Cunningham from Ravenclaw, Remus had cringed every time he saw them kiss. Not like he still cared that the girl had dumped him, he had eyes for another girl now.

"Hermione, what flavour of tea do you like?" Remus said, pathetically trying to make small talk with the girl he was going to spend two hours with. "Actually, I like elderflower wine the most, despite it not being tea..." Hermione admitted. Remus smiled. He liked that too. She was going to be interesting, intelligent company.


	25. Chapter 25 Concentrated Love

Thanks for sticking around!

Chapter 25: Concentrated love- POV: Lily

Lily had sat in her bed, crying and staring at the ripped piece of paper that used to mark how many times Potter had asked her out. He had given up after 21038th time. The mysterious mirror haunted her in her sleep. Why did it know about her deepest desire? Why?

She was pulled out of her bed and into Hogsmeade at exactly four o'clock in th afternoon by her best friend Marlene, who was convinced that she needed to chill out. She followed her friend blindly and arrived at the Three Broomsticks. "You are going to have a shot to make you forget about what you are sad about," Marlene told Lily as she gestured to Madame Rosmereta. "I want a fire whiskey..." "Make it two," Lily said. The barlady took one look at the girl's puffy red eyes and left.

"Are you sure about this?" Marlene asked the girl who had never ever had her share of the wizarding alcoholic beverages.

"Bring it on,"she said as she poured the fiery liquid into her throat. She smiled. It was exactly how she wanted it to be- acid to burn away the frayed bits that love had caused in her heart.

~POV:Ginny~

The six marauders entered the pub, their arms laden with bundles from Zonko's, Honeydukes, Scrivencraft's etc. Remus and Hermione were chatting away happily about their Ancient Runes essay. James and Ginny was repeatedly saying the word,"infinity" over and over again and kissing each other. Sirius was chatting up another girl, while Peter was talking to his girlfriend, Beatrice, whom Hermione had introduced him to, the couple was sitting in a quiet corner of the pub, exchanging jokes and pecks on their cheeks.

"I want a firewhiskey," Sirius said to Madame Rosmereta as he gestured to his friends for them to call for drinks. "Two firewhiskeys," James said as Ginny put her hand on James's as she gazed into the distance. She was thinking of the time when she and Harry went for a drink in Hogmeade, an innocent trip to the bar after a potions class, that ended up to be the most thrilling thing of her life. He was gentle, soft, caring, trusting. He knew that she could have been an assassin, planted in his second year by his mortal enemy, to kill him at his weakest. Yet he let himself become naked in front of her, as helpless as a lamb is to a lion. He had trusted her fully. He always looked into her light brown speckled eyes with a tender, loving look. She had to repay him. This was not how his father loved. It was how Lily loved, not his father. His father loved with all his heart, his care was like a tempest, planting his love firmly into her heart. She knew that James didn't love her fully, totally, but the attention he gave her was enough to fulfil her small wanting for someone to care for her, for someone to love her, and for someone to love in return.

Yet she saw the opposite in Lily. Lily had to prevent herself, from falling head over heels in love. She couldn't afford that. She was a lowly muggleborn, unworthy of a good job. Maybe she would be able to be a healer or a low-class ministry head-of-department, like her father. This was not worthy of the Gryffindor prefect. They both had excellent grades, far surpassing those of their age and those with purer blood than theirs.

Ginny felt a strong pull in her heart, telling her to go, go and tell James to date Lily, for she needed his love. But she, she was greedy. She knew it. She needed the love as well, and James was an easy target. He was easy to love, and she believed that she would fall in love with him, if not naturally, by time. Time softened people, made their wishes and desires weaker. But the pull in her heart suggested that this wasn't going to happen.

But she did it anyways.

~Back to Lily POV~

Lily was sipping her drink and thinking about love. Love was a mysterious thing- a thing that could both kill you and save you. Love was a knife, that could be used for saving a captive of loneliness or killing an unsuspecting victim. It was horrible- the knife was a long blade with hook-like spikes- it didn't hurt to drive it in, but it hurt so badly to put it out once it resides in you. Once you get stabbed, there's no turning back. Of course, you could dodge the blade, the blade of devoted love, but little did.

If only love were a hard-to-brew potion, were a concoction that Lily could brew or invent. Concentrated love, she'd call the potion. But even the strongest of love potions couldn't compare to true love. The love from your parents are true love, but reflected true love. Pure love in its glory could shatter glass, break diamonds, or destroy the universe. That was why humans needed love- it was in their veins. When God had first breathed air into Adam, the first human in the bible, he had given Adam a fraction of his capacity to love. Lily thought it was just too hard to imagine. The love of humans was already so intense, so pure, so devoted, so powerful. How much more powerful was the love of God?

The worst thing was that the only way to cure scars made by the blade of love was to have it drive though you again.

I'd take the potion any day, Lily though to herself as she tried not to stare at the perfect, beautiful couple in front of them. They were flawless, Lily thought as she forced herself to look towards a different location. Sirius Black was on the dance floor, kissing a brunette that looked so familiar. "Probably a Hufflepuff whose idol was this git," she said as she realised something. Sirius, though he wouldn't admit it, was lacking love from someone. Sure he had absolutely tons and tons of admirers, but none of them was the one to give him the intense love that his parents refused to give him. His eyes bore a forlorn and lonely look, a look that she had seen in her eyes. Yet she refused to give love another try.

As she turned her head to have another peak at the boy she secretly loved, she heard their conversation, that had her in tears and running back to her dorm.

"Ginny, you are the divine goddess of my life, you know?"James said as he slowly cupped Ginny's face. Lily felt a surge of jealousy soar though her veins. How she wished that she was James' girl. And the most appalling thing was that the girl had fiery red hair, only a shade lighter than hers. It was mocking her- telling her that she would have no chance with love. A voice echoed though her mind as she ran, saying that she would never be able to love, for her heart was made of ice...

Her sister had told her that.


	26. Chapter 26 10 reasons not to drink

Sorry if the descriptions are wrong- I have never drunk before

Chapter 26: Ten reasons not to drink-POV:Hermione

Hermione was tugging her fellow Marauders back to their dorm, attempting to pull them back into the right dorm. She had drank four firewhiskeys(courtesy to the fact that she forgot that she was not eighteen anymore) and still, she was the most sober of the six. "I thought that you had more sense than that!" Hermione said as she tried to pull Remus from the blonde that he was snogging. "Moony acts like that when there is no one in charge- his attitude can certainly become worse than Sirius if he feels like it. His furry problem- wait, that means rabbits! Hahahaha..." James laughed at his own joke.

Sirius had his arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Love ya babe," he said as he drunkenly kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Stop harassing me!" Hermione said as she continued to lead her friends up the path to the castle of Hogwarts. "You guys are wasted," Ginny said as she smiled. "Wait, I am drunk too! Look at that butterfly!" She said as she pointed towards an owl sitting on a tree. Peter had already left with his girlfriend, who needed to finish her Herbology essay.

"Why did I become landed with the job of herding you back to the dorms?" Hermione said as she pulled Ginny back on the spiralling stone staircase and into the courtyard.

As Hermione entered the dorm, she gasped. She had seen her reflection on a glass pane. She ran towards the bathroom to find that her hair was tangled and frizzy, that her usual chocolate brown curls were now pink.

"What the..." She said as she fell asleep in the bathtub.

The next morning, the occupants of the dorm were awakened by a shrill scream.

"Where is my t-shirt?" Ginny was screaming when she relealized that she was sleeping beside Sirius on Remus' bed without a t-shirt. She jumped out of the bed and bolted towards her bed to hide herself under the covers. But someone was already there...

"Remus? Why are you on my bed?" "Wait," said werewolf said as he ran towards the bathroom when he yelped,"Why is Hazelear in the bathtub?" As he vomited last night's dinner into the toilet bowl. Wiping his face with a cloth, he took out another wine bottle from underneath the sink.

"No more alcohol!" Hermione said, but Remus poured some into his mouth anyways. "It's not wine, it's a hangover potion, have a sip, and try not to vomit it out," he said as he handed the brunette he fancied the bottle.

Hermione vomited it out anyways.

"Yuck? What's the stuff?" She said as she attempted to drink another sip. "The second reason not to drink- the hangover potion is horrible."

"Hand over the bottle! The potion is better than the hangover itself," Sirius said as he grabbed the potion. James was busy trying not to trip over everything as he walked across the deadly room, with banana peels and forgotten essays attempting to trip the drunk Quidditch Star.

At last he succeeded and as he was wearing his robes, he found out one thing- he had forgotten to do his transfiguration homework. More specifically, all of them had forgotten to do the piece of work the registered animagus had assigned.

"Sheez," Hermione said as she rummaged though her bag for her Herbology essay from the week before. "Where did I put it?" She thought as she added numbers four and five onto her mental list of reasons not to drink. You forget to do homework from the day before and you forget where you put stuff.

"We skipped breakfast!" Ginny wailed as she brushed her teeth. "We can't go a day without food..."

Reason number six was added on Hermione's list.

Luckily, the Marauders knew a secret quick passage to the Tranfiguration classroom and avoided being yelled at by the strict professor.

The six were literally falling asleep in the class. Hermione and Remus were the only ones that succeeded in not drooling on their notes and actually making very messy notes.

Reason seven- It makes you drowsy and ruins the neat handwriting I usually use on my parchment notebook.

At lunch, James just remembered that there was Quidditch practice that night. He basically freaked out, because he was still too tired, but being the ever responsible team captain, he didn't cancel the training.

In Herbology, the Marauders were all caught falling asleep while trying to deduce a bloomsam flower into a fruit. They were given a one way ticket to detention the other day.

Reason eight- You fall asleep in class and get detention

At dinner, Ginny was yawning and spilled a pitcher of pumpkin juice onto Hermione, ruining her robes.

Reason nine- You accidentally pour liquids over others robes

At Quidditch practice, (Ginny was a chaser alongside James and Sirius was a Beater). Ginny fell off her broom when she fell asleep on her broom, James got hit by Sirius' bludger and Sirius' flew straight into the stands, earning him a purple bruise. And Remus was in those stands.

Remus was knocked off the stands and Sirius fainted.

Reason ten- Your friends get hurt because they can't focus and you have to bring then to the hospital wing.

Yes, Hermione was never drinking again.


	27. Chapter 27 Pranks and Genderbend

Whoa, this Chapter is sure rather long in this story's history! If you are reading this, I thank you for reading my story and pls review if you feel like it!

Chapter 27: Pranks and genderbend (and a bit of a crush)-POV: Sirius

The Christmas hols were starting a week later and Sirius was all but pleased. He was to go back to his horrible, interminably boring family. Sirius strived to break all the rules of being a pure blood, so he dated muggleborns, read muggle magazines, wore muggle leather jackets, became a Gryffindor, cared nothing for their so-called pure blood supremeness.

But being the most reckless, most awesome and most handsome Marauder, he couldn't let that tie him down.

"What prank should we play on the Slytherins?" Sirius asked as to bring their moods up.

"The backfiring toilet trick"

"The pink robes ruckus"

"Why do we need to play a prank on the Slytherins?"

"Yeah, I agree with Remus..."

The other all had their opinions on the topic, but it was Ginny who suggested the perfect prank.

"Gender switch," she had said slyly.

"You were totally born a Marauder," Sirius said as he tugged out the book his uncle gave him- "a thousand useful spells to play pranks on people". "Hope it's in there!" He said. "That was one original prank. You are awesome, girlfriend," Ginny frowned. She didn't like being under-estimated.

"The spell might be of the mutationis collection. They were rather popular in the 19th century," Hermione said as she dug out a book from her tiny, silver bead bag. Boy, that book must've been ten kilograms heavy! Remus had to help her fish out the book, that looked more like a brick.

James, who was the best at Transfiguration, stared at the book- Transfiguration in the Eighteenth Century to the Twentieth Century, by Gauffich Persirh. Sirius had a feeling that this was not a normal Tranfiguration book...

"When we were researching for the Animagi project, we read every Tranfiguration book in the library. I can swear that I have never seen this book- even in the legendary Potter library, that contains a collection of all the transfiguration books in the world but one. How can it be coincidence that the book we need for this prank is the only one we don't have?"

Hermione looked downright terrified. She looked at Remus, hoping him to save her. "I think this is the one you guys used in third year to make paper bullets to shoot Snape," he said. Sirius knew that he was lying but he chose to be silent. The book that they had torn up was definitely Peter's 'Transfiguration Today' because he remembered him having to lend it of him multiple times. He could easily tell a lie from a truth, courtesy to the numerous times he had lied to his Walburga.

"Ok, about this spell..."

_Three Hours Later_

The Marauders were all slumped on their respective beds, panting.

"We have figured out how to become Animagus, which is rumoured to be the most impressive Tranfiguration accomplishment ever, but we can't figure out a spell that switches people's gender!?" James groaned.

"We did find one..." Peter started when he was interrupted by Remus, "A permanent one for homosexuals. We want a temporary one!" He exclaimed as he fell back onto his bed.

It was only until another two hours later did Hermione find out something.

"People, I think I have the spell we need," she said, in a falsely grave voice. Remus' eyes practically glowed with happiness, for he had spent the last one hour rummaging through the unholy mess on the floor, trying to search for some hidden Transfiguration books under their bed, on the messy floor, maybe hidden in their trunks etc. So far he had found 36 of Sirius' playboy magazines, a bunch of torn paper, about 783 pieces of crumpled up prank-planning-sheets, a box of mouldy Chocolate Cauldrons, an amber amulet(?!), a pair of woman's underwear(certainly not Hermione's or Ginny's) and bunch more useless junk they had stashed on the floor, but no transfiguration books. The nearest they got to textbooks was the battered copy of Quidditch Though the Ages that James though that he had lost.

"The spell is Mutationis Geschlecht," she said proudly, "I invented it just now."

The others looked at her unbelievably. "You are sure about this?" James asked. "My Hazelear over there totally has the talent," he said, but somehow, that sentence didn't seem right.

"Wanna be the first subject?" Hermione teased as she pointed her wand at Sirius and said," Mutationis Geschleicht!" Suddenly, Sirius's body began to shrink slightly, his hair turned even silkier. "You look like Delia Knothplye!" Ginny said, laughing her head off. "Hey, she IS a good shag," he said, but his voiced sounded more feminine, more sweeter, and more disgusting. "What am I supposed to so now?" Sirius said. "Skip classes!" "No, it's the practical, and I want to try out that new spell on Mulciber!" "Pretend to be an exchange student, a girl!" Ginny exclaimed. "Mutationis Geschlecht!" Sirius laughed as he pointed his wand at Ginny and as he watched Ginny's features change he started to feel guilty. The girl's eyes were furious, staring at him. "How dare you! Mutationis Geschlecht!" She said as she cursed James, who was unfortunately in Ginny's way. She was aiming for Sirius. "Sorry!" She cried as James transformed. "Join the party, Hermione, Mutationis Geschlecht! Mutationis Geschlecht! Mutationis Geschlecht!" He said the spell three times and soon, all the occupants of the dorm wasn't their original gender. "Hermione!" Remus said as Hemione smiled. "Taste of your own medicine," Sirius mumbled.

"Then what are we going to do?" "We could always pretend to be each other-Moony and Hazel can swap roles, I and Scarlet and see if we could pull off as each other..." James was saying before Sirius interrupted, "How bout me and Wormy?" He asked.

"That's the tricky bit. You two can either choose to pretend to be your actual selves, pretend to be a girl or choose to skip classes, but that means you can't curse your vile excuse of a cousin," James said.

"When will this be over?" Peter asked Hermione. "That is until I find a counter curse, Hermione answered, "so start getting used to it."

Peter almost fainted at the news. Suddenly, Ginny looked very uneasy. "What's up, Scarlet?" Sirius asked casually. "Urm... Ineedthewashroom," she said like a machine gun. "What? Didn't catch it the first time," Sirius asked again. "I NEED TO PEE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" Ginny screamed, then blushed in embarrassment. "Then I will have to teach you. First, you need to unzip your pants, then you need to..." Sirius was along before he was punched by Hermione. "Shut up! It is disgusting!" Hermione said. "Ginny, come with me," James said as he hushed Ginny into the toilet. Sirius and Peter both chose to pretend to be a girl since Sirius refused to chop off his hair since "his beautiful hair was now even more enhanced"

"Peter, come over. Let me see which one of my robes fit you." Peter now was a plump and rather short girl with her brownish hair tied up in pigtails. He, or more like she, looked as if she were a firstie, with a cute face like that. Hermione took out a blue dress from her small silver bag. "You've got everything in that bag but a kitchen sink!" Remus joked. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do" Hermione said as she pulled out a silver tent. She led the boys inside to see the marvellous kitchen the tent had. "I could just live in here forever!" Sirius said once he noticed the awesome movie system.

"Yes, but unfortunately, we need to leave this tent so that we can continue fitting Peter." Hermione said cheekily as she left the tent and folded it. The boys were thrown out of the tent. "What was that for?" Remus asked, massaging a bump that had formed o his forehead. Hermione forced Peter into a dress, lent him some robes, put some make up on him and- tra la! He looked as if he was forced eat mouldy cheese. And that literally would be better. He was Peter after all.

But what Sirius was dreading was his own "makeover". But he decided that it was totally worth the pain and humiliation if someone found out to curse his cousin. So what he did was shut his eyes and let Hermione work her magic.

It wasn't as bad as how Sirius had expected.

Hermione had fit him up in a tank-top and shorts, with the barest bit of lipstick and his(her) hair was tied up into a ponytail. He looked like the exact type of girl he would like to get a snog out of. Then he realised that unlike Peter, his clothes weren't laden with Hermione's scent- old parchment, freshly mowed grass and occasionally the teensiest bit of chocolate, it smelt like something flowery, and the weirdest thing- strawberries. Sirius was sure that

Hermione didn't use strawberry scented shampoo or perfume.

Then he realised who did those clothes belong to.

They belonged to Ginerva Molly Weasley.

But his thoughts were disrupted by a high-pitched giggle.

"Caught you!" Hermione said as she tumbled to the floor, laughing. "I actually know the counter-curse! It comes off when you cast a cheering charm on one another."

"How dare you, 'Mione!" Ginny said as she cast a quick spell on James as he, too, cast the simple spell on her boyfriend.

"That's a brilliant spell, and a wonderful prank idea! But how can we cast the spell on the entire school without being caught?" Remus asked.

"I suppose we could use the spell capturing potion we brewed last month..." Peter suggested. "And we could pour it in their morning pumpkin juices! Amazing!" Sirius said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Peter blushed. It wasn't often that Sirius complimented him.

"Hogwarts, here we come!"


	28. Chapter 28 Major Closet H Prank

I promise that this chapter should be rated T still,

Ps: there is no possibility that this can be PG13 cuz I'm 12;))

And sorry for the fact that I don't have a beta reader- I'll try to beta my writing in the future. Thanks!

And really sorry that it took so long to update- I had too many tests.

Chapter 28: Major Closet Homosexual Prank-POV:Remus

"This is totally going to be a legend in Hogwarts history," Sirius said as he poured the gender-changing potion into the large pot of pumpkin juice. Remus sighed. He just couldn't believe how other pure bloods would use the House Elves' innocentness to do their dirty work. The Marauders' prank errands were cat's play compared to what the dark wizards in the dark wizarding world would do. The House Elves had allowed the Marauders access to the pumpkin Juice storage room without any questioning. What if the future death-eaters decided to curse the drink? That would be precarious. Remus made a mental note to lock the door with a spell similar to the Gringgotts one, to ensure that the school could drink their pumpkin juices without fear of being poisoned. Not like Remus was going to be affected, he was a werewolf, and one of the very few perks that came with it was that he was immune to any poison except silver.

Remus was so caught in his thoughts that even when Sirius pulled him out of the room, he didn't object. "Remmy, we have to go to the hall now and pretend to be innocent!" He said, acting like a member of his brobdingnagian fan-girl club. "Really? Sirena?" James said, "Why don't you join the Remus fan club?"

"Hey! Stop making fun of darling Siri, our dog!"Ginny added into the mocking as she patted Sirius's head and he immediately transformed into a large, shaggy black dog. "Hey! Someone might see you!" Remus said as he cautiously looked around. "It's five thirty! Even darling Evans isn't awake..." Sirius was saying when a familiar voice found itself in the Marauders ears. "What have you done?" Miss Prefect Lily Elizabeth Evans said as she walked towards the group of six.

"How can you charge against a bunch of innocent students?" "Walking across the corridor with the secret kitchen doorway at such and unholy hour?" "We are innocent!" "Like you ever were" "You are promoting bloodism!"Sirius pointed his hand at Lily. "You are filing charges against the marauders because we aren't muggleborn!" He said, pretending to gasp.

"Erm, excuse me but have you noticed that Granger is not a wizarding name?" Hermione said as she stood over to Lily's side. "I side with those of same heritage." Hermione said, pretending to cry. "How dare you betray me, mutt!"

Remus found that comment rather cliché, but the others, with the exception of Lily, found the pun humorous.

"It's so...so funny!" Ginny managed to say through fits of laughter. "Wait till breakfast and I'm sure I'll be able to charge you." Lily said as she stomped back up the stairs. But she, due to the fact that she indignantly staring at the group, she tripped on the random trip-wire that the Marauders must've placed in their first year since they only knew the permanent-sticking charm and not the invisibility charm yet. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she tripped over, dropped though the trick step, slid down another flight of stairs that had caught her from her first fall,and landed...

In James' arms. He looked genuinely shocked when he found out. "Erm... I'll take her to the hospital wing then. See you later, Scarlet." James placed another small kiss on Ginny's cheek, and she blushed until her face was the same shade as her hair. Despite that James had given her heaps and heaps of thousands of kisses and snogs and pecks on the cheek, she still blushed whenever James kissed her. It was as if James was still a crush, a dream, a fairy tale. It was weird, but Remus wasn't one to judge his friend's relationships. He had never dated due to his 'furry little problem'.

While James was off carrying the maiden in distress off to the healer, the other made their way down to the Grand Hall to oversee the prank. Hermione was so nervous, since she had never properly had a detention before. "Don't worry, it's nothing to fear. Like Minnie would give you more than a detention for accompanying the real trouble-makers, I suppose." Sirius said as he waltzed towards the Gryffindor table, while grabbing a toast from the Hufflepuff table. A few students were already there, a couple, who were feeding each other bits of egg, a Ravenclaw, who was reading a thick book entitled "Transfiguration Territory". Another few students were scattered around the hall, either half-heartedly eating their breakfast or furiously doing their homework. The pumpkin juice was going to enter the hall, filling itself into the pitchers at seven,and since it was still only six thirty, the students were starting to trickle into the hall in pairs, clusters or by themselves.

Mornings were the time students looked the worst- even a fashion model couldn't manage to look beautiful when you are feeling so down and when your face is threatening to drop right into the the middle of your porridge bowl. That was one of the reasons there were no couples in the Astronomy Tower at this terrestrial hour- an hour that showed the worst of humans, or in his case, werewolves.

"Hi, Remus!" Remus' attention was caught by a flaxen-haired girl by the name of Lysander Rose. Rumour has it that she had long been crushing over the Marauders, mostly Remus, himself. Remus felt no particular, potential feelings towards the girl, and he, unlike Sirius, had no intention of taking the girl's advantage. That was why the girls cooed over him as much as the sociable, dazzling pair. He was their quiet, polite, brainy sidekick, whose looks weren't half as bad. He was, after all, the third most desirable bachelor in the school- the second actually. Everyone knew that James was smitten by Lily, and that he was now dating Ginny, but every single one of James' fangirls wanted them to break up so that they could take advantage and date him.

"Remus! Look, the pumpkin juice is filling into the jar!" Remus submerged from his thoughts and turned away from his chocolate-covered waffles and James' gruesome ketchup-mustard eggs to see the usual bunch of first-years fighting over the jug, afraid that they there might not be enough juice to feed the entire Gryffindor table. Well, they hadn't seen the stocks before.

After a while, the entire hall except the six marauders were sipping the juice. Remus was relieved that he need not experience the shocking "sex-changing experience" again. Once was enough, he thought. A sudden scream rang through the hall. Sirius and James exchanged mischievous grins. Peter showed a look of 'déjà vu' but considering the humongous amount of various jokes, pranks, and all sorts of mischief, this was only one in millions. Gasps and screams and giggles could be heard through the hall. A horribly familiar masculine voice shouted, "Fifty points for each person who participated in the planning if this prank! I know you are behind it, THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T DRANK THE PUMPKIN JUICE. MR. POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW AND MISSES GRANGER AND WEASLEY PLEASE MEET ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Some girls were crying, some examining their new body and others gossiping, as girls, or more like boys now, often did. "How can we enter our dorms if we are all now technically male?" A Gryffindor fourth-year asked. "That means we can enter your dorms!" A very pleased Thomas McBerry, who had an infamous crush on Mary McDonald. He had always been moaning about how he couldn't enter the girl's dorms to read her diary, and now, a whole new world had opened up to him, eh!

But unfortunately, Mr Moony had no time to congratulate McBerry on his fortune for the cause of his fortune was Mr Moony's unfortune. He now had no follow the other as they slowly trudged to McGonagall's office. "Now we lose almost all of the points I won during the last Qudditch Match!" James said, pouting. "But it was jolly good fun, wasn't it?" Ginny said as she gave her annoying boyfriend a kiss, successfully cheering him up considerably.

To make a long story short, McGonagall yelled at them, told Remus to be more responsible for his peers, and she learnt that the two new marauders were stronger than their looks. Hermione was definitely a force to be dealt with, as she was very protective of her peers and had the best excuses in the entire history of prank-catching. She told McGonagall that it was an accident, and that she and Ginny only wanted to get the boys back for laughing at their "monthly problem", and in no time, McGonagall returned 200 points back to Gryffindor and set the girls two weeks detention each. And when she asked for the cure, Hermione pretended to look shocked. "Oh! I forgot that I haven't found a cure yet!"

It was a surprise to McGonagall, being a transfiguration mistress, knowing that a lot if the curses didn't have a cure yet, but she was impressed that they could even find or maybe invent such a spell. James had shown promising results in her class, but he wasn't as good as this. Or maybe she underestimated the girls.

Once they left the Tranfiguration mistress's office, they burst into laughter. "I cannot believe we got away with it!" Sirius said as he tagged Remus and ran up the flight of stairs. "Tag! You're it!" The others ran up the staircase, leaving Hermione and Remus down at the bottom, shaking their heads.


	29. Chapter 29 More than a simple crush

This will be a slightly boring chapter due to the fact that I have to wrap up a few things that I started, like the prank. Sorry!

Chapter 29: More than a simple crush

The second years and above were lucky, for the second years, fortunately, were to learn the cheering charm in their Charms class right after breakfast since Professor Flitwick thought that they'd do well with a bit of cheering up, so they were free of the Curse of the Marauders, as the other students started calling it. The first years weren't so, for they hadn't learnt the spell yet and it took them a week to learn the spell. In this period of time, there were a lot of 'incidents' and one of the most extreme was when a first year boy walked into the Quidditch girl's rooms and caught a glimpse of Ginny changing, and when Ginny realized that a boy was staring at her naked she screamed.

And her knight in sweaty Quidditch robes came in and smacked the boy (or was she/he a girl?).

Yeah. It was a troubling week.

And Hermione served her first detention on the 21st of December, 1975, but it was not her last detention.

Luna and Severus went on their first official date as a couple on the 22nd of December.

And at the same time, Ginevra Weasley lost her virginity to a certain boy named James Harold Potter (They didn't manage to finish what they had started cuz Lily walked in on them the first time).

Sirius Black kissed Hermione for the first time on the 23rd of December before boarding the train back to Kings Cross.

Ginny and Hermione met James's parents on the 23rd of December and would live there for the rest of their Christmas holidays.

...

...

~Sirius POV~

"You will receive the Dark Mark, you will glorify the name of the Blacks!" Walburga Black said as she slashed her magical whip on her eldest son. "You will bring pride to our family," she said as she slashed him again. "No!" Sirius said defiantly, despite his pain. "Crucio!" Walburga said.

"Will you receive the Dark Mark?"

"No! Even if the price is dying," Sirius said as his mother slashed him again, sending him flying towards the floor.

"Crucio. Will you receive the dark mark?"

"Never!"

"Crucio!" The unforgivable hit Sirius, but he never made a sound, he never looked at his mother.

"This is your last chance. Will you receive the dark mark?"

"No!" Sirius said, using the last of his energy.

"Plasiea! Entaillen! Saignerous!" she said, cursing her son with the legendary Black curses. Sirius fell in and out of conscious as his mother blasted him off the tapestry.

"Leave! You are not a Black now," she said, screaming as she blasted her son towards the fireplace. "You are no son of mine, filth."

"5 Burgshill Street, Potter Mansion!" He said, using the very last of his energy to fall into the fireplace.

He was free of his family... At a great price...

~Hermione POV~

"Mrs Potter, do you think that the tinsel should be hung here in the stairway instead of the walls?" Hermione asked as she skipped round a corner only to bump into Mr Potter. Harold Potter was the Head of the Auror offices, and he was a tall, lanky man with scars all over his arms to prove the battles he had won.

"Child, I believe heat the tinsel should be wrapped around James, actually," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. It wasn't hard to figure out where James got his pranking genes.

The Annual Auror New Year Ball was to be held at the Potter's and the girls were helping Mrs. Potter and the elves to decorate. Suddenly, Hermione heard the doorbell ringing...

She ran off to the lobby, thinking excitedly that this might be Luna, who was staying with Severus. She had promised to stop by. But what she saw was the bravest, strongest man she had ever known, lying crumpled at the door, bloody and scarred.

"Mrs Potter!" Dorea Potter came running towards Hermione. When she saw Sirius, she was shocked. She immediately picked Sirius up and brought him to the Potter's Hospital Wing.

"What has happened, Domina?"James and Ginny asked. "Sirius..." The two ran to the Hospital Wing, seeing the trail of still fresh blood. Sirius was lying on a bed, screaming in agony. Dorea was shaking her head and mumbling to herself, "Have she no shame? Using the Cruciatus Curse on her own son..."

Ginny fed Sirius water as James asked his mother "Can Sirius live here from now on?"

Dorea smiled. "It would be nice to have another child under this roof..." she said. "Jippy, arrange a room for Mister Black beside James's bedroom please?"

The houself smiled as she ran off to prepare a room. James jumped up and down with joy, knowing that his best friend was going to live with him for the rest of the holidays.

As James and Dorea left the room, Hermione hid in a corner, observing Ginny. She was pleading to Sirius. "Please don't die, please don't leave James. Don't leave me!"

Hermione secretly left the room, locking the door behind her. She had always suspected that Ginny would love Sirius, seeing that he was the bad boy type she was looking for, so when she decided to date James it was unexpected.

~Sirius POV~

The last thing I remember was the flashes of red light- the Cruciatus Curse. I refused to receive the Dark Mark, I could stand the curse because her face kept me anchored to the world. Her skin, as pale as fresh snow, her lips the color of a ripe apple, her voice like the morning dew falling from a leaf, her eyes the color of the fur on a doe and her hair... Oh! The sweet flowery scent of her scarlet hair haunted him in his sleep.

But she was out of bounds. She was his brother, his real brother's girlfriend. The only restrictions to Sirius's flings were James' girlfriends. Also, they were perfect for each other- the angel paired to the saint. Oh! He was the devil, a fallen angel that was given the chance to leave hell, and now totally disowned from his family. They could never be together.

"Don't die...don't leave me!" Ah! It was her melodic voice, tugging him from his coma. It is an illusion, merely due to the fact that I long for her love. I need love, and the source I want it to come from is her.

James and Ginny were the perfect couple- or were they?

(5 days later...)

Sirius had recovered from his coma well enough to join the Auror Ball. More accurately, he recovered well enough to drink a certain amount of alcohol. As he sat on the host balcony of the Potter's ballroom being fed wine by the Minister's daughter, Angelina Watson, his heart was down there on the ball-floor, dancing and laughing.

Ginny looked absolutely radiant in a dress of emerald silk and a simple crystal crown. Her hair tumbled gracefully around her plunging neckline, and her hair smelled like roses in the morning sunlight.

"Siri? You want to dance?" Angelina asked, pulling him from his trail of thought.

"Sure!" He said as he guided Angelina down the stairs. Sure, Angelina was beautiful but she was an ugly duckling compared to Ginny in Sirius's eyes.

He looked at the princess and the prince twirl in a circle, laughing and kissing as her ruby hair dazzled in the light.

Maybe they were perfect after all...


End file.
